Needing a Little Attention
by LittleSwanLover
Summary: Sometimes Emma Swan just has a bad day and a few not so good choices get her exactly what she needs; Mommy's undivided attention. SQ! One shot. MD/lg established relationship. Tags inside.


A/N- Sometimes Emma Swan just has a bad day and a few not so good choices get her exactly what she needs; Mommy's undivided attention.

One shot. MD/lg established relationship. Spanking, fluff, and some sweet tingles. Hopefully too what you'll find is a peek at what a MD/lg relationship can be like.

Possibly a mini series of one shots depending on response.

:::::WARNING::::Work contains sexual age-play between two consenting adults.

Like = read and do so with a sprinkle filled cupcake.

Don't like = don't read.

It really is that simple.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

It all started with a bear-claw. The bear-claw to end all bear-claws and Emma Swan drooled over the absolutely most perfect pastry confection in the entire universe trapped the glass display case at Granny's diner. Her tummy growled begging for sugar and her nose wrinkled up, smelling the sweetness through the case. There was only one little problem keeping her mouth from tasting heaven. And said problem used one finger to lift her chin effectively closing her gaping mouth.

"Don't even ask Miss Swan."

"But…" Sighing as two whisky colored eyes flashed with something warm she well understood. "You're no fun Regina." Crossing her arms the grown Sheriff pouted, long blonde locks shaking side to side as Regina continued leading the way to their usual booth that always seemed to be ready and waiting just for them.

"You know the rules." Low and matter of fact Regina slid into one side of the booth as Emma sat opposite her. "Keep it up and you know what happens." Full pouting pink lips across the way only stiffened her resolve to hold Emma accountable.

"I know, but I don't like it." Emma fought the desire to cross her arms, so she crossed her ankles under the table instead. "I want the bear-claw. You're not being fair." Hard won keeping the whine from her voice, especially when that dark brow arched her way. Regina seemed unhappy with her continued plea as Ruby came by. Emma was about to take the menu offered or tried to, until Regina spoke.

"Just one menu today, Ruby. Thank you." Queen held out an expectant hand to the waitress who smirked at Emma. Clear in her tone, reminding just who was making the decisions tonight.

Emma huffed, as a wave of heat went right to her groin. Her sex clenched.

"In trouble again so soon Ems? Really?" Ruby was unable to help teasing her friend who glared green daggers right back her way. "Oh come on it's kind of funny." Giving one menu as requested she bit her lip stifling a laugh. Ruby knew these two well and the look Regina was giving Emma made her want to tuck tail and run.

"Give us a moment Ruby please." Regal tone left no room to be argued with and waitress wisely left the table just as Emma unwisely chose to push her luck.

"I want the damn bear-claw Regina. I've had a crappy day at work and Granny made them fresh today." Using very adult words to get her point across did her no favors where it concerned the woman sitting across from her. "I said I waaannt one." Again in case she had been misunderstood. She began fidgeting as the dark brow arched again in fair warning. Breaking eye contact and slouching when it was clear she was not going to get her way.

Emma subdued for the moment Regain skimmed the menu though she didn't need to. Deciding on the club and a salad for herself she focused again on the love of her love across from her. Emma sometimes got this way, especially after several long days of stress filled heroism; fighting villains and magical disasters that afflicted their town on a never ending basis. Tonight she could tell was going to be one of remedy. Sometimes Emma needed certain attentions and couldn't always ask for what she needed, especially when what was needed was so hard for the strong willed, tougher than nails blonde to ask for. Between them that could mean a variety of different things. Sometimes it was just sex, other times it was a deeper, rougher touch needed, but from the way the beautiful woman she called her partner was acting right now it seemed a much more sensitive yet firm manner was needed.

"I think you will have the chicken strips and broccoli for dinner baby. Perhaps some mashed potatoes too." A test of theory in a soft coaxing tone.

Emma's big green eyes snapped up at her pet name, one of them anyway. Wide for a moment at having been read so well and then narrowed. "Don't like broccoli." A boot under the table began tapping.

"I did not ask if you liked it." Menu snapped closed as was set aside. "You will eat what is put in front of you because it is good for you." Leaning in across the table Regina tucked a wild loose curl behind the shell of an ear as Emma unconsciously nuzzled her hand. "I expect my good girl to tonight. Do you understand me Emma?"

Melting for a moment and forgetting her upset Emma sucked up the warmth in that touch and voice. Velvet and soft, just for her, only for her. "I'll try."

Regina lingered a moment longer and leaned back as Ruby came to take their order. Their talk returned to the day at hand and Emma gained some excitement when she began describing how she wrestled one of the dwarfs at the station. Laughter rang between them at the description of a very drunk and very handsy Leroy in a headlock as their food arrived. Queen began delicately slicing the chicken into smaller pieces and put a dollop of ketchup on the plate before passing it to Emma.

Nearly finished her story Emma tried to eat and explain the rest, cheeks full of chicken and potatoes. She was handed a napkin and blushed as she wiped her mouth with a game grin. "Thanks."

Eyes dropped back to her plate and she realized she was nearly finished with the 'good' stuff on it. Frowning she pushed the broccoli around, trying to make the big green trees appear smaller somehow to no effect. Whining with her eyes did nothing to lessen the resolve in Regina's who nodded to the partially full plate.

"You need to eat something healthy today."

"But I don't _like_ it plain."

"I put butter on it for you."

Emma tried a bite and promptly spit it out in her napkin. One piece of the dreaded five was gone at least. Shrugging when she got the look she knew all too well she tried again the smallest of nibbles and screwed up her face wanting to spit it out again.

"Don't even think about it." Firm that she was done playing games, though Regina's lips twitched upwards to smile at the mischief filled twinkle in Emma's eyes. The blonde reached for the napkin anyway. "Emma…" Warning and waiting to see how far her girl would push. The other bite of broccoli met a white death in napkin and Emma pushed a plate away, clinking their dishes together.

"I'm done." Then cheeky as she dared to be as Ruby passed them by. Emma caught the redhead's attention and with a side glance at Regina, she wiggled her brows. "I think I'll have that bear-claw now Rubes."

She wolf raised her brows, but nodded. Not wanting to get between Emma and her sweets.

Regina finished chewing her sandwich, thoughtful of the turn of events and raised her hand, a clear signal for the check, which arrived a moment later with the bear-claw wrapped in a paper bag. She tucked the offending donut into her purse.

Shifting in her seat, Emma chewed her inner cheek. Lower lip out. "But my bear-claw…"

Cash was slipped into a black billfold and Regina stood, smoothing her pencil skirt and adjusting her purse to shoulder. Eyes on Emma, she extended her hand and simply waited.

Emma's cheeks turned pink knowing what was expected. In her way she had maybe pushed just a tiny itty bitty bit too much and now…. Whispering. "Bear-claw?" And found her hand automatically tucking into her partners.

"I heard you Emma and no. There will be no bear-claws tonight." Pulled her girl up to stand and left the diner with a pouting Sheriff in tow. Once at the Benz Regina walked Emma around to the passenger door and opened it as the blonde slipped inside.

"But…" Emma tried to do up her seatbelt herself, but it was taken and clipped for her.

"Ah, ah. There will be no more of that." Regina clarified and lifted Emma's chin. "Little ones who do not listen to Mommy need special attention do they not Emma?"

Swallowing at where she had landed herself Emma felt her heart fluttering in want as her mouth only further got her where she needed to be. "But Mommy I don't…" But the kiss was given on her forehead made her settle back into the seat compliant and this time her arms did cross as the door closed on her. She couldn't help slipping deeper and deeper into this need she had to be cared for, told what to do, and corrected when she did not obey under the affectionate kiss that was given.

The ride was both too quick and not quick enough for Emma's liking, knowing what waited for her in the privacy of their home. Henry going off to collage across the state had allowed them to be much more open and casual when it came to their very active sex life and right now Emma wanted to be in one place, but knew she would be somewhere else before she was allowed that pleasure. The Benz parked next to her yellow bug and she waited for Regina to come around to her side of the car. Unbuckled, her hand was taken and she was led into the house. They both kicked off their shoes before Emma was taken right upstairs to their bath room in the master bedroom. Her hand was dropped and the knob on the tub was turned to warm and began filling.

"Mommy?" Emma tried the affection again, wishing she was under a set of lighter eyes than the ones on her.

"Mommy knows baby." Ever affection filled, Regina sat on the edge of the tub and pulled Emma to stand between her knees, hands gently running the length of a pair of hips in a calming fashion. "You had quite the tough day didn't you my sweet little one." Hands moving to unsnap the button of jeans and zipper down she began to lower them to Emma's ankles. "Put your hands on my shoulders and step out."

Obeying, Emma lifted one foot and then the other as she answered. "Un-huh the toughest of the tough."

Grinning at the green sweetness beginning to peek out from a tangle of blonde hair Regina chuckled and hooked her thumbs into the red boy shorts at pale hips and tugged those down too. "Again step out." Her face was level with a most welcoming sight indeed. Her palm gently stroked smooth skin just above Emma's sweet spot. "There's my girl."

Emma shivered under that voice as her fair skin gained goose bumps under the touch as she leaned into it. Regina stood, pulling her close and cupped her sex. Mewing in want as she was petted of so gently, she rested her head on a shoulder as red lips came to her ear.

"You want to be Mommy's good little girl don't you baby?" Regina lightly patted a now damp mound as blonde nodded eagerly. "But we have a few things to talk about before Mommy can make you feel sweet tingles, don't we?"

Emma nodded again and whined when that hand left. "Yeesss Mommy."

Nodding Regina turned to stop the water and then back to Emma. "Arms up." She helped the now somber blonde out of the red sweater and bra. Putting everything in their hamper she took two hands. "Alright baby, step in so we can get you all cleaned up and relaxed."

Blushing sweetly Emma ducked her chin and slowly stepped into the water and was guided to sit down. Her hair was neatly pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, grinning when she realized there would be no washing it tonight. Mommy gave good head rubs, but she didn't want to sit under the noisy hair dryer to have her locks dried. Her basket of bath toys they kept under the sink was put in the water. She picked up the rubber swan toy Mommy had gotten for her a few weeks ago and gave it a squeeze. The familiar squeak made her smile and tension from the day began to melt away as she played submarine with the swan and her mermaid doll.

Lathering a sponge with a lavender bath gel Regina ran it over Emma's back and limbs, slow and sensual over two pert breasts whose rosy pink nipples stood to attention under her affection. Emma purred under her touch, further relaxing into the private special place only they occupied.

"That makes me tingle happy Mommy in my sweet spot." Emma grinned up.

Regina felt her heart fill seeing her little love so relaxed. "It does doesn't it baby?" She continued washing, gently tickling a pair of ribs. Giggles music to her ears. "Sit up on your knees and put your hands on my shoulders." Emma obeyed and she gave some attention to that very sweet spot as she further cleaned Emma up, but not too much as her little one so prominently voiced.

"Mommy more please?"

"Soon my love. Stand up so I can rinse you off." Loving how simple touch could make Emma a puddle in her hands. Dropping the sponge and standing to get the sprayer as she helped the blonde up. Warm streams rinsed suds from her little one as Emma tried to get attention where it was wanted.

"Is soon now?" Stepping out Emma asked as her favorite yellow towel with the hood was wrapped around her shoulders and she was bundled up snug as a bug in a rug. Wiggling when her nose was bopped, she grinned.

"Not quite yet my eager one. We need to get you dressed and your hair sorted out before we have a little talk about your behavior at dinner. Then you may have all the tingles you want."

Emma pouted having forgotten the promise of such a talk in her play. Lower lip pushed and she was led back to the bedroom. Left to stand by the bed as her Mommy went into the closet and retuned with a pair of yellow minion panties she adored and one of her red and yellow striped flannel onesies. Pout deepened as her cheeks flushed. The drop seat onesie she only wore when she was in trouble and had earned…

A foot stomped. "Mommy no!"

"Yes baby." Regina assured as she went to sit on the bed. "Your behavior has earned you some special attention." Matter of fact as she held out the panties for Emma to step into. The epic, but adorable pout did nothing to soften her resolve from coaxing Emma into place between her knees with a few firm pats over a towel. "Step in."

Emma began sniffling but did as she was told as the panties were slipped up her legs and rested at her hips where they would not remain long. She had struggled to understand this ritual they had between them; to be dressed by Mommy only to be bared once more over that lap for discipline until Mommy had explained that was the point. To feel loss of control, to be cared for in such an intimate way that she lost herself to all the yummy feelings swirling in her tummy when those panties came down. To completely let go over a knee of the one that adored her no matter what. Her hip was tapped gently and the towel dropped as she stepped into the onesie and it was zipped up over her belly.

Warm and snuggly Emma felt as she was turned around and her hair was tended to. Usually a braid, but tonight it was pig tails, one on each side of her head. She shook them and giggled, liking how her curls swung about tickling her cheeks. Then she was turned back around and Mommy had her serious face on. Uh-oh.

"It's time for our talk baby." Taking two hands and pulling Emma close. "You were very naughty at the diner this evening. Tell Mommy why?"

Two shoulders slumped and two feet curled within footy PJs. "I wanted a bear-claw." As if that explained everything and in her mind right now it kind of did.

"I know you did and what is our rule about sweets before real food?"

"None before real food in my tummy." Stating their rule and proud she remembered and at the small smile given for her efforts.

"You are quite right." Rubbing small circles on the backs of two hands. "Yet you decided to be a Big girl when Mommy already told you no and tell Ruby to bring you one anyway when you did not have my permission and also when you did not eat all of your dinner. That is why we are here right now little one."

Emma frowned again and her eyes found the floor much more interesting than Mommy's eyes. Her chin was lifted and she began sniffling as she was left little choice but to look into them. "I'm sorry Mommy and I'll listen better. Won't do it again okay? Okay, please?" Mommy liked manners and when she took 'sponsibilty for her behavior.

"I'm very glad to hear you will not do that again and to help you remember that you have earned some spanks my love." Patting her lap she guided Emma over her knee. Making sure the bed supported her little one's upper body and two legs were left to dangle.

In this position Emma always felt so small, so vulnerable and she loved the way that feeling warmed in her core as it did now and sent pleasant pulse waves to her sweet spot. They began in her lower back and wrapped around to her front even more when the buttons on the back of her onesie were undone one by one by Mommy's knowing hands and cool air kissed her skin. Emma wiggled as two fingers hooked into the waistband of her minion panties and slipped them down to just below her bottom. She blushed again, hiding her face in arms, sure her need was evident in the dampness dripping down her inner thigh.

"Is my Emma ready to be a good girl?" Regina took her time stroking Emma's back and hair. She was in no rush and never was when Emma needed her attention in any form. Little one leaned into her hand, a soft whimper easing out when she moved her hand to pat the pretty waiting bottom over her lap.

"I wanna be your good girl Mommy. I'm trying." Pushing her hips into a lap she wiggled in want and wait. The hand patting her skin did so a bit more firmly and then rubbed in soothing circles. She sighed knowing that cue and what was next.

"My good little girl listens to her Mommy when she is told to do something." Hand gave a pale bottom a crisp spank and rubbed again as Emma squeaked and little feet kicked once. "Sometimes Emma needs my full attention to her bottom in order to remember that, doesn't she my love?"

"Yeesssss." Emma whimpered as a few well placed swats left her breathless.

"That is not how you answer me baby." Reminding Regina pulled Emma further over her left knee and gave the underside of two blushing cheeks each a firm spank.

Correcting as she scissored her legs in growing heat. "Yessss Mommmy." And she was sure the lap she was over was soaked at just how much she was enjoying the attention.

Regina continued spanking Emma for a full minute without speaking, slow and rhythmic as Emma liked. Attention always fought against in mind beforehand Emma certainly more than made up for it in the pleasure the body over her knee produced. Nearing the end Regina further slowed her hand as little shoulders shook and little sniffles turned into tears and cries. Slowing to a mere patting she stopped and rubbed the sting away from a pink behind.

"Soorrryyy Mommmmyyy." Emma cried as she calmed down and was pulled up to sit on a lap, cradled and tucked up under her Mommy's chin. Emma's thumb went to her mouth and she sucked as she always did after time spent in this space. Walls dissolved and she let go, snuggling into the best spot in the whole wide world.

Regina petted and soothed kissing two wet cheeks as her hand patted two warm ones. "There's my sweet good girl Emma. All done and all better aren't we now?"

"Uh-huh." Emma rubbed her eye with a fist, giving herself over fully to the woman who held her heart. Then mischief sparked in wet meadows and she looked up wide eyed and wanting. "Tingles now Mommy, pretty please?"

"Yes baby." Answering by tugging down a zipper of the onesie and letting her hand wander down to a very wet pink bud. Rubbing gently and loving the way Emma shivered under her touch. "Such a sweet little one, my Emma is." Stroking faster she slipped in a finger, then two slow and deeply tender. "Mommy's good girl."

Blissed out. Gone the world was and all her worries. The job, the daily grind, the beast of life disappeared and Emma could simply be Emma. In her little space, wrapped up and warm in Mommy's arms. Protected and cherished, loved and kept she was. Mommy knew what she needed, always did.

And always would, Emma trusted as her sweet spot was pleasured, give her little need undivided attention.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N- first time writing something like this. I hope you liked it! Please Review and thanks!


End file.
